The kanji for Life
by Uchimaki Noodles
Summary: They used to hate each other. Hate. Such a strong word, isn’t it? You learn it when you’re dying beside your best friend and rival. “..Sasu..ke, do you… love me?” He could barely talk, yet he didn’t care. –SasuNaru-


Hello! This is my second SasuNaru fanfic, wooh.

The idea came from a drawing of mine. It was a bit sad to look at, but it gave me some inspiration. So I wrote down some lines beside it and decided to write this at home.

Here it is. xD

_The__ author apologizes for any brutal grammar mistake._

* * *

...

"_We are loosing them!"_

"_Shit! Quickly! __Put them on the beds now! MOVE!"_

"_Yes Tsunade-sama!"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_I'm trying my best!!!"_

Everything went silent.

The shouts, the beeps, the panicked footsteps, the breathing…

Everything was mute. But _alive. Moving._

Blue eyes stared at black ones.

Black eyes stared at blue ones.

The nurses and doctors ran between them, but their eye contact didn't brake.

That… dying look.

"_Who i__s he…" The raven haired man on one bed thought. "Who…" His usually blank face was relaxed, as if he wasn't feeling that brain-ripping pain. "Who?"_

_Then, he realized:_

"…_Maybe, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm dying."_

_-_

_-_

"…_Still. _

_I wonder… who he is."_

_And why was he dying at the same time as him._

_Why..?_

* * *

The _kanji_ for **Life**

by Uchimaki Noodles

* * *

"Sasukeee! I'll catch you!!"

And so Naruto did. He stretched both arms and waited for Uchiha to fall on his arms. The lack of strength made both of them to fall on the mud covered ground and roll down the cliff, hitting trees and stalks.

Hurt… It freaking hurt. They were hitting everything hard.

And yet the grip on Sasuke's body was stronger than never before. It didn't matter how much weak they were, or how much chakra they had spent, Naruto would always hold his friend tightly when he needed to.

A strong sound could be heard when Naruto's side finally thumped on the ground, cutting his skin with rocks. Abundant fume of dust floated on the air. He screamed as some bone was broken immediately. His now wrecked arm slid from Sasuke's shoulder, causing the Uchiha's body to roll off as they were still lying on that damn cliff and rest quite far away.

The kyuubi vessel looked to the side to face his best friend. He was still unconscious.

..No, that was what he wanted to believe.

The so absurdly beautiful face was serene, passive. It looked like he was just sleeping; his eyes were close, but not enough to cover the white of his eyes, his mouth was tracing a straight line and his eyebrows were relaxed.

It was easy to think like that, and less painful. If you ignored the long, deep, painful-looking cut across one cheek, the intense red blood coming out of his lips and hands and the black-purple bruise on the side of his forehead… it would be just like that. He was sleeping.

His brain didn't let him think straight. He couldn't look carefully at Sasuke and assure that his chest was going up and down. The only thing he could register was the Uchiha's face. Was he alive… was he dead?

The abundant trees surrounding them made beautifully shaped shadows and lights, there were some sunbeams surpassing the leaves, throughout them, one could see the little particles of dust dancing on the air, passing through… passing through…

The birds were chirping excitedly and the sky showed its most beautiful face as the air in the forest maintained its purity and cleanness.

Such a beautiful and secret place.

…To die?

"S…"

…

A weak mouth tried to modulate, its bottom lip was trembling and the tongue lifted with effort from its rest place.

"Sa…suke."

_Move._

_Move…_

_Move please._

Tears were rolling down to the side of his face. He wanted to wipe them off, there was no need to cry, ne. In some hours he would recover a bit thanks to the cursed monster he had inside his body and be able to take Sasuke to a hospital quickly. And everything would be all right again. Ne.

…

Ne.

…

Ne _Sasuke?_

…

_Wrong, dobe._

…

Who would he fool? He was freaking out.

His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating. An _awful _feeling was hurting his stomach, it was piercing and twisting his insides and strangely, it went up to his head. He had never felt like that before. Because he is always so sure that everything will be fine in the end, they've survived absurd things together and ended up eating at Ichiraku with broken legs, arms, cuts and smiles! This couldn't be. He didn't need to be asked why, it simply couldn't be.

"D-damn it… wake up."

One finger twitched and Naruto immediately enclosed his fingers into a fist. His mouth opened but his teeth were clenched, being exposed.

"Sasuke…"

…

* * *

Black eyes were opened slowly, unfocused.

Sasuke quickly scanned the whole place. His eyeballs rolled from side to side, up and down -as if he was looking for something, even when sprawled through the ground like a corpse. He then stopped on Naruto, who was lying there too. His blue eyes were closed and his face was calm.

"…Do--be."

Sasuke tried to move, but his body just wouldn't listen to him. The energy was gone, along with the chakra and the adrenaline. There was a sunlight hitting the jinchuuriki's forehead and he suddenly remembered the last time he had seen Naruto like that, after their fateful fight.

As his fucking body wouldn't lift from the irregular ground, he tried moving forward. His right leg moved first, and he frowned –annoyed- as by doing that, he noticed another large cut on his body (which was, by the way, _burning _with all the contact between his open wounds and the dirt). The large and deep cut on his cheek was irritating his whole face and due to it his eyes were watering.

"Damn it…" After moving both legs forward, he tried to bring his hips along, groaning with the sharp pain. _A trace of blood_ was left behind him."Naruto." He said with difficulty.

From all places, they had to fall on a cliff. The blonde was far and higher than his current position.

"Damn … shit-!"

Gathering all his strength on his elbows, he leaned against them and crawled towards his teammate, without being able to move his knees. Red ants were biting him in some places, rocks scratched him in others and he couldn't get rid of a fucking constant feeling of sleepiness.

His arms finally gave in.

His chin was smashed against the earth and he cursed loudly, looking above his shoulder to see the gross outline of blood coming from his body and tracing the way he crawled through.

When he looked back at Naruto… something inside him _broke._ He didn't know why, but it just did. The blonde was close... but he couldn't reach him. The sunlight was still there, illuminating the unconscious body. His blonde hair mixed with the light and there was a layer of glow covering him.

Shit… why did he look so… stunning? He was dying there, for heaven's sake.

Naruto was lying on his side… and the way his arm was resting beside him, stretched directly to the Uchiha's direction, told him something. It looked like he had wanted to arrive at Sasuke.

He also stretched one arm… worthlessly wondering if it would probably reach and touch Naruto's hand. He didn't have the strength to think now, so he just tried it, without caring if it was possible or not. His fingers moved in the air, touching nothing but empty space. So… it didn't reach.

"Naruto… don't.."

And his eyes started to close again. Too… tired. His lashes fought to keep lifted, but they were frustratingly heavy by now.

_Just let me fucking rest a bit.._

…

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto opened his blue eyes, shocked. He had slept… The blonde lazily looked at his friend.

Still nothing.

"…" He closed his eyes again and sighed slowly, tired. When those intense blue eyes reopened, they had a determinate look on them.

_I don't care if it hurts. _

He rolled to the side, lying on his back. Every movement hurt like hell. Luckily –and surprisingly- he didn't have any broken rib, but the muscles of his back were aching too much, so he arched it violently, pushing his elbows backwards unconsciously. Once the pain calmed down a little, he looked at Sasuke again, panting.

He took a long, long breath.

"Sasukeeeeeee!!"

…

…

"Sasukeeee!!! If you don't wake up _now _I'll kick your ass and throw you to a river!!! You hear me?!!"

…

…

"Bastard…! Fucking bastard! Are you leaving me here _alone_?!"

His voice echoed through the forest, some birds flew away from the trees. After the flapping noise of the wings, a torturing silence followed.

"…"

…

Was that it?..

…

_u…_

_su…_

"…Usurato—" He cough so lightly, so weak. "'nkashi.."

"_Sasuke!_"

"…What…wher.." _Where the hell are we?_

"Goddamn it, I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ass face before…"

The Uchiha couldn't stop himself from feeling a little… anguished by the comment and his soaked in blood eyebrow twitched lightly.

"Shut… up, come here.." He lifted his chin a little to see the blonde looking at him. Fuck… thank goodness. "Can't.. stand up."

"Well, I can't stand up either, but at least I can speak."

It was surprising how his way of treating his teammate changed that quickly.

Sasuke glared at him briefly before continuing his earlier intent of crawl towards the dumbass. Naruto's cocky smirk dropped at that.

"Hey… Sasuke. Stop that, you'll—"

"Shut up,"

"Stay still, you—"

"_I said__…" _he gulped. "..shut up."

"No! You think I'll shut up seeing you like that? You obviously don't know me!" He started to crawl toward Sasuke too.

"Is that so, you fucking dobe?" He whispered loudly, the surrounding helped their voices to echo. "I think it's completely the opposite." He shakily said.

"Hell, you're annoying!"

"You're an idiot."

"I—SHIT!"

It seemed that Naruto's elbow accidentally slid through _somewhere _slippery…. which was followed by an entire slippery ground.

Oh… it seemed that it had been raining.

"Aaaahh!!—Ouch!-AAGH!"

Sasuke's eyes widened lightly after seeing the dobe screaming and quickly sliding directly towards him.

"Ow! OW! Owowow!!"

"Stop! Dob—"

_THUMP_

Again, the pair of shinobis found themselves rolling down the cliff even further, until they finally reached the end of it and stopped.

"…"

"…"

The dirty dust made everything so much more uncomfortable, and covered the air completely. After finally fading, the pair of young boys could be seen on the soil. They looked like a whole united body, with arms and legs intertwining.

"You.._fucker. _I think I broke my entire back…!!" Sasuke grunted; his body ached like fucking hell.

"Ow."

…

"_Ow." _Naruto angrily emphasized the word, trying to tell the raven that he was above his—"OWOWOW!!! Fuck you!! Can't you feel my foot under you?!" He started hitting Sasuke's hip, which miraculously wasn't hurt –luckily, actually- and he moved his leg away with difficulty.

"I'm glad if I can feel my own ass, you fucking…Urgh." He didn't even have the energy to swear.

…

"…S-Sasuke?"

"What."

"Can you… move?"

A bird flapped its wings and chirped.

"Don't tell me you can't move either."

"..Um, okay. 'Hey Sasuke, luckily, I can move'." Naruto blinked.

A huge vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead and he wanted to smack the knuckleheaded boy. "Usuratonkashi!! You can't move?!"

"Aaa! Don't shout! It's not my fault the ground was slippery!"

"How many bones do you have available so I can _brake them?!_" Naruto closed one eye as Sasuke shouted at him.

"I can heal quickly, stop whining!"

"Tch,"

…

They stayed in silence.

But the dobe had to break it.

…

"Sasuke, don't kill me, b-"

"What do you _want?_"

"-but I need to pee."

_Craaaaa… -Craaa _

…

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He was controlling the urge to _shriek_. "Is this your way of tormenting me?"

"Trust me, if I could be any centimeter away from you, I'd be there."

"You're not a child, hold it.." Sasuke said between clenched teeth.

"But I really need~!"

"_Pee _on me, and I'll rip off your intestines."

"Tch, what the hell is wrong with you teme! You're bitchier than usual…"

What was wrong with him? Oh, nothing actually, just the fact that they were extremely glued onto each other, away from any possible civilization, injured, sweating, and thrown on rocky ground with ants biting them. But thanks for asking.

"How is it that you're not disturbed with the whole situation?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"It could be worse."

The raven sighed angrily. "How so."

"…you could be dead."

"…"

"…or me." Naruto added shakily.

Sasuke sighed again.

"…or I could be peeing on you now."  
"Shut up."

…

As the minutes passed, the open wounds slightly started to hurt less, what made their bodies relax a bit, and lean more one against the other. On one side, Sasuke was fighting back the slumber; one shouldn't sleep with its head soaked in blood, that was rule number one. On the other side, Naruto looked up to the sky, waiting for the Kyuubi work on his wounds. They had managed to turn around, so their backs and feet were the only thing touching.

…

..Pfft.

"…?" Sasuke tried to look above his shoulder.

"Haha.. hahahaha!!"

"…" But gave up, he didn't feel like trying to understand that lunatic.

"Ah…" Naruto sighed. "Haha… ahaha—"

"What?!"

"N-n..haha!-Nothing… it's just that… is funny how we've managed to be on the same team, we're so opposite! Haha!"

…Yep. He didn't understand him. "…"

"Ah.. I hated you, Sasuke." He smiled.

As simply as that.

Sasuke's face twitched, what's with him?! "You can't be serious." He said above his own shoulder.

"What?"

"You're laughing at_ that?_" … "…_now_?"

"…" Naruto suddenly got serious. "See? You shouldn't be like that Sasuke." And he grinned widely. "You have to see the bright things of the life!"

…

…

Were those… wild animals dancing?

And to his _horror, _Naruto started singing. "Look at the sun! Is bright and shiining, look at the trees! Are… uh, tall and greeeen, look at the animals! Are happy and daaancing, look at the—"

"Enough!"

"The point is.. we're fine, and someone will come for us. And if not, I have the Kyuubi to heal me. No need to be an asshole. …Although that is quite difficult for you." He frowned after thinking about that.

"…I think you just hit your head too hard."

* * *

…

…

-suke… Sa..

"SASUKE!"

He blinked several times before recovering his consciousness.

"Have you healed?!" Was the first thing he thought and asked.

"No, man! You scared me! …You fell asleep."

"..How long..?"

"Five minutes?"

"…Oh." He relaxed his tensed shoulders.

…

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

"…Why don't you just use your Curse Seal?" He pouted. "It'd be much easier."

"…Why don't you use your Kyuubi chakra?"

"I asked you first!"

Sasuke sighed, whatever. "I'll keep it in case some enemy find us."

"We've already accomplished the mission."

"I don't care; anyone could easily walk into us and try to kill us. We're Konoha, not so _loved_."

"…Well, if you _use _it, the faster we'll be able to escape, and then we'll not collide into anyone."

…

…

Why did that idiot think properly when Sasuke didn't?

"Shut up."

"But—"

"_Shut_ up."

"..asshole."

And so, both Konoha shinobis kept on lying on the hard ground due to the Uchiha's oh-so-beloved proud.

* * *

The sun was going down and starting to disappear behind the valley between two mountains. The temperature lowered suddenly and the crickets sounded.

"I don't understand… I should have healed until now." Naruto frowned.

"…Just let it spread." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"No, I don't need its help."

"…You're waiting for it to heal you, moron."

"What I mean is… I don't want to let it spread. That… wouldn't be me."

"So I'll have to stay here because you want it?"

"I'm here too, because of that fucking pole shoved up your ass! I bet one can see its tip if you open your mouth!"

"I'm tired of you and your freaking loud mouth; you're giving me a headache." He warned the dobe.

"I'm tired of your presence! You don't collaborate with anything but just complain, complain and complain!"

"If it weren't for you, in first place, we wouldn't be here." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Excuse me?!"

"I told you to let them go, but no. You and your fucking will power can't split apart or you'd lose any possible capacity to think. _You had_ to go after them." He narrowed his eyes, remembering the whole situation.

"Did I ever ask you to follow me?! I said, 'go on and find the others', not 'come, let's have a romantic slow death together'! The mission is the only priority of a ninja!"

"Don't tell me that when you disobeyed Hyuuga's fucking orders!"

"That's because I make my own way of ninja!!"

"So go and have it your own damn way and don't bother me."

"You---!"

_Tch._

…

Both stopped their movements (the two friends were preparing themselves to choke each other to death despite the pain) and looked at the source of the sudden sound.

It was a kunai that had pierced the ground.

"…"

"…Where did it come fr-"

"Sh!"

_Tch._

_Tchtchtchtch—_

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as other five kunais mimicked the first. The space and time inverted in a strange tonality of black and phosphorescent colors that contrasted, and he could see the chakra of the bugs, animals and plants surrounding them. He observed as one single ladybug slowly approached the handle of one kunai. Slowly, _slowly…_ as in slow-mo.. his eyes widened, while the ladybug neared more and more…

…until it touched it.

**PPPRROOOOMMMM!!!**

* * *

_..._

"…Wh-wha..?" Naruto opened his eyes slowly and immediately winced. The pain had doubled?

The blond scanned the place, but only found darkness as his sight was not accustomed to the dark sky of the night. He discovered that one of his ears was deaf –and soaked in blood- and he could faintly hear the noise of the bugs and the owls.

"…Sasuke?" His voice was shaking too much due to the pain.

…

No response.

Finally, he decided to move his hands. One of his arms was broken, again. So he tried with his left side, he stretched his hand and only touched leaves fallen on the ground.

"…" He turned his palm to face him and almost yelled.

It was now covered in blood.

"Sasuke…?" His heart started to beat really fast and his breath came out uneven. "Sasuke?! Sasuke!!"

"…lower your voice, baka.."

His voice came from behind Naruto's functional ear.

"…you're giving me…. a headache…"

"…" Gladly, Sasuke wouldn't be able to see Naruto's tears due to the dark night with new moon.

The blond's blue eyes softened as he realized that the blood he touched was theirs combined. The Uchiha was behind him, his chest was pressed against his back and he could feel the week heart beats. His head was on top of Sasuke's arm –he now noticed-, and Naruto wondered if he was hurting him; but then again, Sasuke'd protest if that had been the case.

"…what.. happened?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the dobe's pretty face from that angle, it was the only thing he could see. "…We're still in danger."

"…A trap?"

"Aa… I managed to save us."

…

They didn't comment about their current position despite the discommodity and nor did they complain as they were hours ago. Maybe it was because of their lack of energy, but that would be just an excuse for their weird –so weird that none of them understood themselves- necessity of contact.

"Will.. we escape from here Sasuke?" Naruto weakly whispered.

"Are you sentimental now?"

"I'm hungry… and I want a bath.."

"…I don't know."

…

"…I'm sorry."

Sasuke opened his eyes; shit, he was falling asleep again. But then he paid attention to Naruto's words. And the blond knew his silence was a request for him to go on.

"I know it's the blood loss," He paused, breathed for a while. And then: "but maybe you're right.. it's my fault that we are here. ..You.. just wanted to help," He took a deep, deep breath. "and I involved you in all this." … "I'm sorry for that…"

…Sasuke relaxed. "Shut it, you didn't involve me. I do whatever I want to."

Naruto's eyelids dropped an inch, can't really expect too much from the Uchiha.

"…Naruto."

"..Un?"

"…I hated you. You know it."

"…"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

…

_Heeh.._

Sasuke saw how Naruto's cheeks widened as he grinned. "I knew that."

"…You fucking usuratonkashi."

The Uzumaki chuckled and turned around. "I just didn't expect you to—"

Their noses were touching.

---

"…"

"…What?"

He snapped out and blinked, seeing Sasuke with one eyebrow arched.

"O-our faces—"

"Let's.. not talk about it." The Uchiha said, his tone showed his disapproval of their position as well.

From this close distance, Naruto could see how deep the wound on his cheek was, and how the blood coming out of his mouth with cracked lips had dried.

"…Sasuke."

"..yes?"

"Are you… dying?"

"…" When Sasuke looked right into his eyes, Naruto's chest tightened. "..Maybe. Are you?"

"…" He shook his head. "I won't die and leave you alone.. here."

"…"

… At that moment, Sasuke wondered.

He wondered if the dobe was reading his mind now. He wondered, if the dobe discovered that he was panicking and trembling inside, afraid of possibly seeing him die. Like.. his family.

He smirked. "Aa… that wouldn't be like you."

"Let's take care of each other, then…"

"…Dobe, I had the trouble of getting you out of an explosion and you say that to me now?"

Naruto chuckled, it hurt, but he couldn't help himself. While hearing to Naruto's soft laugh, Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't mind sleeping with the sound of his voice, even as it was loud and annoying. Even if it meant that he could never open his eyes again, he was too tired to keep on anyways.

Ah… had that idiot had such power over him, to make him forget his whole vengeance and brother? He had promised to himself to never again do such a thing as when he protected Naruto from Haku's attack, and yet here he was.

"….Sas..ke…"

His black eyes closed, and he leaned closer to Naruto.

"Sa-..sasuke.."

The thin tip of their lips touched.

_Ask it._

_Ask it now._

_Before he slips away._

And Naruto asked.

"…Sa-sasuke, do you… love me?"

_Am I giving up?_

Sasuke opened his eyes, slightly taken back by Naruto's question.

…

Naruto was the one with his eyes closed now, and Sasuke watched how one rounded tear spread through his blond eyelashes and fell to his side of the face, mixing with the blood of one of his wounds.

…

"I'm… dying at your side." He said _firmly_.

..

"…You're.. crying." The blue of his eyes shinned behind the tears.

..

"…Aa."

With one movement of his right shoulder -the one he was leaning his body against-, Sasuke approached more. And they kissed each other.

Their lips were dried, dirty, covered in blood. Their minds were trying to ignore the absurd pain running through their nervous system. Their bodies were tired and wasted. Yet, the kiss was pleasurable…

Sasuke encircled his arm around Naruto's neck as the kiss continued. Naruto's tears, together with Sasuke's few ones mixed in the union of their mouths. When they parted, Naruto started to sob and more tears fell, Sasuke's shaky hand wiped them with the thumb.

"…Let's… sleep." Sasuke whispered. "..I'm.. tired."

"…Ee," Naruto nodded. "It's been a long day…"

…

…

_If I fade away with you…_

…_perhaps it's okay._

_I won't be lonely at all._

_So I can tell the others: "I'm sorry. It was a selfish wish."_

* * *

When the Konoha shinobis finally found the elite ninjas Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, they could have sworn they were dead. Their state was impressively awful. The Uchiha Anbu had a serious burn on his back and the cut on his left cheek would leave a pretty bad-looking scar for sure. The Uzumaki Anbu had a serious contusion on his head and a now useless ear. They were both hugged against each other.. above a pool of blood that belonged to them. Those were the main damages, without counting the several cuts and bruises their bodies had.

The only thing that explained the current situation to Tsunade was that the shinobi who found them with a lantern swore to have seen a layer of reddish-orange chakra encircling both unconscious bodies.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The Hokage firmly ordered.

It was Sakura. She seemed depressed, but if the news were as bad as they could only extremely be, she'd be in tears.

"Thank God, they're alive… but.."

"…?"

_--Five months---_

_---_

_--_

Uzumaki Naruto relaxed in the small back garden of the Hospital, where the old and disabled people spend their mornings. But of course it was already noon, so they were taking the nap now, and so the blond takes advantage and found the shadow of a tree to sit beneath and stare at the sky.

"…" Such a nice breeze..

He unglued his eyes from the few clouds that slowly moved throughout intense light blue and looked ahead. There was a back of someone sitting on the bench. He frowned, what a weird haircut.

The blond took his crutches and stood up from his rest place to walk to the bench. Finally, someone young to talk to.

"Hey." Naruto friendly said.

He was only seeing the profile of the right side of the man's face. When said man turned his head to look at him, Naruto was slightly surprised. He had an _enormous _scar crossing his left cheek that slightly distorted the corner of his mouth and one part of his forehead was purple.

"…" He glared at him and continued to read his book.

_What the hell__. _"…mind if I sit next to you?"

"Whatever. This is a public place."

Naruto's eyes thinned into comical slits and his shoulders drop. _Sociable, aren't we? _"Um," He sat down and blinked as the raven moved 10 centimeters away from him. "I won't bite, you know." He pouted angrily.

The pale man ignored him.

Naruto stared at him for a good moment, he looked like hell! What happened to him? Then he looked away, gawk is rude. And that man was beginning to frown hard; he must have noticed the stare. He threw his head back on the bench and continued to see the clouds, this time a little perturbed by the strong sunlight.

"What's your name?"

"…"

Naruto moved his nape away from the rest and looked to his side. "…Oe, you can simply say 'I don't want to tell you'. It's better than-"

"What do you want?"

"…Talk?"

"Go talk to someone else."

Naruto frowned. "There's no other _else_."

"Then wait for some of your friends to come visit you." He said as if Naruto was retarded.

The blond sighed angrily. "..Just _how _long have they kept you in here? You absorbed all the negative aura of an old decrepit man."

"Shut the hell up. You're giving me a hea..d..-" He stopped reading.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The next glare he received from the raven almost made him draw back. "Stay away from me."

"Ugh! You don't even need to ask it!" He took his crutches. "Bastard…"

...

Once the nurse found Naruto sitting on the grass looking rather angry, she giggled at his question.

"That's Sasuke-kun for you, not a very sociable person indeed. He had a serious accident 5 months ago."

"…That's just the same time I've been here.. How come I've never seen him?"

The nurse chuckled behind her hand. "It's rare of him to go outside. You just had the chance to see him."

"…"

* * *

"What the hell!!"

"…?"

"Sakura-chan!? Is this serious?!"

"Ah, yes. I've decided that it's better for you to stay in this bigger room, you deserve it after so much time in here, ne?" She smiled. "Sasuke-kun, this is Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke-kun.

"But if I have to share the room with this bastard I prefer to return to the other!"

"Naruto!" The pink haired nurse hit him on the head lightly. "If you need something, don't hesitate to call me." _It's already time for you to wake up._

Sasuke watched the two of them and frowned. Sakura waved them goodbye and closed the door.

_Tic._

"…"

_Tac._

"…"

_Tic_

… … …_Tac._

Okay..

"What happened?" Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who asked.

Naruto raised one eyebrow. "..Now you wanna talk?"

He kind of regretted saying that as Sasuke just kept reading his book as if he'd never asked, without caring at all.

"I don't remember." … "Much, just a few things. I'm working on recovering my lost memory. I remember quite a lot now, actually!"

"…"

"You?"

"…Hit by a bicycle."

"… really.." The blond looked down.

"…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and closed his book. "No."

They looked at each other.

"…?"

"I have amnesia too." Sasuke slowly said, as if he was suspicious about something. "But I can't remember a thing. I only have my eyes, to show me my past, and yet I can't remember."

"Your…eyes?"

"…I have special eyes."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

"…They make me see things. Things that have belonged to my past life." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And you annoy me to hell."

"Wh-what? Why?!"

The Sharingan stared threateningly at Naruto and he shuddered.

"Because they only show me images of you."

_..._

_We can always weave a bond again, Sasuke. It's written on our fate. _

_You.. and I. _

_I just wish.. you to not refuse it. _

_Because then I'd have died back then,_

_inside that infinite forest._

**...**

**The kanji**

**of Life.**

**..**

**End**

**.**

* * *

_Hm...mmm...~ _

_...Did you like it? I feel that something's missing, and that's horrible. xD I do hope you've liked it, though. I had fun writing it but in the end I'm not satisfied at all.._

_English's not my first language, please consider it. ^^"_

_Review if you wish, please._


End file.
